Fangirl
by Ginny Manders
Summary: First time, first love, oh what feeling is this, electricity flows like the very first kiss - and more from a very sweet Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose/OC Two Shot. Warning - Contains sweet loving!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a little two shot that I just put together after reading similar fics. Hope you are all well and excited about the ladder match at Wrestlemania! He so deserves that title on the grandest stage. We'll see what happens...x**

Having been held up by her boss to discuss something or other as she tried to step off the tour bus to join her colleagues in checking in to the latest identikit hotel that the company were staying in, Alexa Murphy found herself at the back of the queue behind a group of tourists noisily checking their extended family in to the same hotel. Sighing, she looked around to see where her friends were but it being fairly late and having travelled all day it looked like they had all pushed off to bed instead of the bar which is the usual procedure.

She heard footsteps behind her and the sound of a suitcase being wheeled and set down and turned to glance at the person who had just joined the queue. She had to hold herself together when her eyes met the sea-blue ones of Dean Ambrose, her utter utter God. Dressed in black, with a beanie hat covering his golden curls, white wires running down from his earphones to an iPod, a just bought coffee in one hand which explained his lateness too, he just nodded at her with the friendly greeting of someone who was vaguely familiar but of no consequence to him.

'Just breathe Alexa,' she told herself, turning back towards the reception desk. It had been a while since she had been this close to him. Her internship at the company had given her experience in many different departments but her current role, which involved working on live events, was by far her favourite. A fan of wrestling since being a kid, she was delighted when she was accepted onto the internship programme. Not least because it gave her an amazing insight into the business and the backstage access brought her closer to the action than she ever imagined but also being able to work with the superstars and divas themselves was a fangirl's dream come true.

He'd always been one of her favourites but even more so now that she 'kind of knew' him. His beauty was undeniable, even now as travel weary as she was, he exuded an aura about him that made her shiver. What was surprising about him if you've only ever seen his promos (especially his Jon Moxley ones), his on screen bad boy persona or his work in the ring, was that he was the most laid back, quiet and well, chilled guy on the roster. When he spoke people listened and he and his teammates, making up the faction known as the Shield, were on the cusp of breaking out as superstars in their own right. The hotel receptionist's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"How can I help you madam?" the lady enquired politely.

"Oh, sorry, I'd like to check in please. Name is Alexa Murphy, I'm with the WWE?" Alexa explained. She loved being able to say that.

The receptionist tapped at her keyboard and looked perplexed, tapped some more and looked even more perplexed.

"Please accept my apologies Miss Murphy, but it seems that your name is not on the reservation list for tonight or tomorrow night and we are fully booked. I'm terribly sorry if it's our error but the only thing I can do is send you to our sister hotel a few blocks away," the receptionist said in full professional mode.

Alexa paled, "But it's really late and I don't know this town at all, and I have to have to be on the bus with the rest of the company to get to the arena at 6.00am!"

"I'll call you a taxi Miss Murphy, compliments of the hotel..." the receptionist began to say.

"That won't be necessary," drawled a raspy sexy voice from behind Alexa. "Miss Murphy can stay in my room. I'm sure that my room is still available?" Dean, for it was he, unplugged from his iPod, said in a voice that meant business.

'Oh holy fuck', Alexa thought, her heart quickening at this turn of events.

She faced him, her cheeks colouring, "Thanks but are you really sure that will be ok? Is that even allowed?" she asked him tentatively.

"Absolutely," he replied. "I'm not having a pretty girl like you struggling to find your way around the city at this time of night. What kind of dickhead would that make me? Anyway, I insist."

'He called me pretty', she shouted inside her head. "Thanks, thanks very much," she added.

As he predicted there was no problem with his room and as they made their way up to it, he asked her about herself and if she was enjoying working for the company and said he'd seen her around. Small talk but whatever, the sound of his voice was mesmerising. She could listen to him talking about anything and was only worried that she might say something stupid.

Alexa froze slightly as she followed him into the hotel room. She swallowed hard and said "It's a, erm, double bed."

"Ya don't say," he responded with an amused look in his eyes, placing his bags down and stretching his arms above his head which exposed a glimpse of defined stomach above his jean belt. "Do you have a problem with that?" He added.

"No," she replied in an unnaturally high voice. "It's cool."

"Good, well... Make yourself at home. You wanna shower?" he told her as he stepped outside on the balcony for a smoke.

"Great, thanks. I'll just, you know, go have a shower," she replied awkwardly.

Dean just smirked, nodded, lit his cigarette and half closed the balcony door to stop the smoke coming in to the room. Alexa rushed to her bag, grabbed her shower gel, some leggings and a T-Shirt (thankfully not the Shield one she sometimes slept in) and flew into the bathroom panting. As the hot water cascaded over her, she could not really believe that she was in Dean Ambrose's hotel room, currently naked with only a bathroom door between her and that specimen of gorgeousness.

Drying and dressing quickly, there was a tapping on the bathroom door. "You decent?" She heard him ask as door opened and he strode inside without waiting for an answer with his shower things, just as she pulled her T-Shirt over her head.

'Hmm,' he thought as he appraised the clearly flustered girl in front of him. She was was flushed from the shower (and his presence no doubt), her long blonde hair all over the place, her leggings and top clung to her damp skin, hugging her sweet curves. Dean's eyes lingered over her body just a fraction too long, noticing that her nipples were hard as bullets, aware that his look was making her squirm with a strange feeling that she had not felt before.

"Sorry, did I, errr, take too long?" she asked him and sidestepped out of the room, mentally kicking herself for not knowing what to say to him.

"Nope," was his reply, which made her smile.

Sitting on the bed, not even knowing whether to sit or lie down, Alexa thought this was literally the most awkward and at the same time dream fulfilling moment of her life. Settling on sitting cross legged on top of the bed, she scrolled though her phone and in panic realised that she had a photo of him as her screensaver. She had no idea how to delete it, despite everything she tried, it just kept appearing on her screen.

"Damn phone," she said to herself.

"What you up to?" his voice enquired, making her jump as he sauntered towards her, his hair wet but the rest of his body was covered in tracksuit bottoms and a ribbed white tank top (damn) showing off his golden muscular torso.

Dropping her phone on the floor like it was hot and scrabbling to pick it up, his hand got there first, retrieving the phone and glancing at the screen. Smirking at the photo of himself, he handed the phone back to her but said nothing, seeing her cheeks burning. As their hands briefly touched, he didn't let on that he'd noticed her breathing quicken as his rough fingers brushed against hers.

"Bed I think, no? Early start tomorrow," he told her.

"OK," she agreed and crept under the covers. He soon followed and switched off the light so they were both in complete darkness.

'Breathe Alexa,' she exhorted to herself again, facing away from him and dithering from his proximity, but the quiet of the room made every sound she made deafening to her.

"Are you shaking?" he asked her in an amused whisper.

"Do you kinda like that?" She quipped sarkily quoting one of his famous promos.

Hearing him chuckle, he responded. "So I have a Jon Moxley fangirl in my bed do I?"

"Sort of," she whispered cringing, glad of the darkness that hid her blush.

"Well," he whispered while sliding his body suddenly against hers causing her to squeal. "Do you know what Jon Moxley used to do to his fangirls?"

The sensation of his hard, muscular body wrapped around hers caused her to feel faint with that same unfamiliar sweet longing ache that she had experienced in the bathroom a short while ago but all the more intensely now.

"I, I don't know," she answered honestly almost breathless now.

'He used to fuck them. Hard,' he thought. As long as they submitted and degraded themselves for him it didn't matter if they were pretty or ugly or fit or fat or drunk or sober. They got IT. Hardcore.

But that was years ago now and the tremble in her voice dissuaded him from revealing that fact, instead he chuckled and pulled slowly away from her. "I'm just messing with you. I'll tell you someday. Goodnight Fangirl."

Alexa slowly awoke the next morning, noticing a warm and heavy weight over her chest and realising with a thrill that the warm and heavy weight was actually Dean Ambrose's arm laying over her. He was unaware and still fast asleep, his breathing regular and steady. Gently trying to extricate herself without waking him up, her movement caused him to stir and pull her more tightly to him in his sleep. Well, although this was a nice situation to be in, looking at the clock, they still had to get up so she tried to move again and this time he woke with a start.

"Woah, I'm sorry," he told her groggily and released his hold. "I don't, er usually wake up with anyone. I mean I usually go to bed with someone but they are, you know..."

"Not here in the morning?" she finished for him.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

They dressed and Dean noticed Alexa packing up her cases and dragging them to the door.

"Whatcha doing with those cases?" He asked.

"Oh, I just thought... I mean thanks ever so much for helping me out last night and letting me stay but I expect you will want your room back to yourself. I'm sure someone in my team will let me share with them tonight," Alexa told him babbling away nervously.

Dean paused and Alexa quailed slightly at his intimidating stare. "No, don't do that," he said. "Just sleep here again. It's no big deal. Here's a spare key for the room. But let's not tell anyone, hey? People will only get the wrong idea."

Alexa's heart surged and she gratefully took the key from him. "OK, thanks."

'Although I doubt there will be much sleeping going on baby,' he muttered to himself under his breath. Dean had already made up his mind to have her that night.

"What did you say?" Alexa queried.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on the buses will be waiting," Dean replied.

They split up when they reached the lobby. "I'll catch you later," he told her on seeing Seth and Roman, who were yawning and stretching at a table.

The rest of the day dragged for Alexa, she was simultaneously nervous and excited on being with Dean again tonight but also had a nagging fear deep down in the pit of her stomach. Why would such a hot, red blooded wrestler such as he, want her in his bed again tonight? Was he just being kind, or did he want something else and was she ready it give it to him? Her limited experience could shed no light on it. She was told off at work a few times that day because she was just not on the ball, there was too much daydreaming going on inside her head.

She bumped into Dean once that day about 20 minutes before he, Roman and Seth had their match. It was amazing how that black tactical outfit could make him look like a completely different person than the one who had generously let her stay in his room the night before and gently teased her. He had the same self assurance but Dean Ambrose of the Shield was cockily arrogant, merciless, badass and exuded an aura of being in total control. On their way to a holding area, before they went up to the gangways to enter the arena through the crowd, they passed Alexa who was running errands for the producers. Dean swaggered towards her and shot her a look of what can only be described as pure unadulterated lust. It felt like he had stripped all her clothes off and after he had passed, he turned and winked at her.

In the space of 24 hours, Alexa realised that her body was responding to a man in a way that it had never done before. Any previous advances from potential boyfriends had not had the same effect on her as this man. Perhaps a light butterfly feeling had occurred one or twice but the uneasiness she felt outweighed this and so any advances from said boy were rebuffed and back she went to her friends, her horses and crushing on sports stars or wrestlers - the safe option. Her mother called it 'practising for the real thing'! The mere thought of Dean Ambrose now caused a pulse to beat between her legs, and after seeing him just now she felt... how could she describe it...she felt hot and wet down there. That had never happened before, maybe the time was right, but what would Dean do when he found out...


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa caught an earlier bus back to the hotel as some of the performers, Dean included, had promos to shoot and such. It was nearing midnight and Alexa was reading when he entered the hotel room and oh Holy Mary mother of God, he was still in his Shield Ring Gear and appeared to be still in character as he slowly closed and locked the door without taking his eyes off Alexa. He said nothing but he didn't have to as his actions told her the story that he was about to write in that bedroom with her in the starring role and the excited anticipation that had coursed through her body all day turn to fear. He stalked calculatedly about the room with a badass look on his face. Although his presence had ignited a fire inside her again, she didn't think she could handle it this way. He was acting like a predator and she was clearly his prey. (Sorry!)

"Hi," she stuttered. "Great match out there..." Trying to break the sexual the tension that hung thick in the air.

Dean did not reply but approached the bed, rolling his neck back and forth, his intensity scaring her. In panic she attempted to rise from the bed to get some space from him but he placed his hand on her chest, pushed and she soon found herself flat on her back with Dean's body pressed against hers, his face inches from her own. She gasped as his still taped hands ran up her arms and pinned them to the pillows above, and with shock she could feel his hardness pressing against her leg.

"Someone's getting fucked," he growled in a low tone.

Alexa had to get out of this situation, this was not how she wanted her first time to be like, even with Dean Ambrose. He was clearly about to ravage her.

"Can... Can you just give me a couple of minutes please...?" she managed to ask him just as his lips were about to devour hers.

Dean raised an eyebrow, looked puzzled, then shrugged and rolled off, allowing her to scoot away and into the bathroom. Alexa looked hard at herself in the mirror, trying to regain her breath and calm down. 'You can do this,' she told herself. 'Dean Ambrose is not eight feet way from you looking like a Demi-God about to do things to you that thousands of girls would kill for.'

When she returned to the room, the first thing she saw was Dean on the bed, now naked and displaying the biggest and hardest cock she had ever seen - well make that the only cock she had ever seen!

"Ooh," she yelped and covered her eyes. Had her eyes not been covered she would have seen the astonished look on his face.

"What's the deal baby, you never had a naked man in your bedroom before?" he quipped with a laugh.

Alexa paused. "Actually, no I haven't. I've never... I'm, you know...a virgin," she whispered, embarrassed. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"A virgin," he repeated "Seriously?! "What are you like 21? And you work in this business too and you're a virgin?! That's a rarity..."

"Yep," she answered still covering her eyes.

Dean processed this information carefully. 'Bless her', he thought. 'Poor girl but hmmm a hot Virgin in my bed... Something needed to be done about that.'

"Uncover your eyes and come to me," he said gently, his voice soft.

Hesitantly she did as he asked, flopping down unhappily on the bed next to him. Dean flipped the duvet over his legs. "You can look now," he said smiling at her. Alexa hung her head and looked up at him.

"Hey, hey," he admonished seeing her tears. "There's no need to cry and there's nothing wrong with being a virgin. Poor baby, I really frightened you didn't I?"

"Yeah, sorry..." she started to say.

"Nah, I'm sorry sugar. Most Fangirls like and expect that sort of treatment from me. I guessed you would too... But I couldn't be more wrong," he chuckled.

"I expect you'll want me to go now?" she asked.

"Why would you think that?" he replied.

"Because I've made it all awkward now and ..."

Dean interrupted her, "Look, how about we start this night over and you can explain to me how come your still 'intacta' at 21. I'm dying to know."

Alexa nodded and told him about her experience or make that lack of experience with men. "There's never been anyone who made me feel like I would want to do it until..."

"Until when?" Dean asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

"Until last night, when, when I was with you," Alexa replied shyly.

Dean sighed, then smiled at her. "Do you still want to, with me I mean? I'm the one you want to give yourself to?"

"Yes," she whispered in reply nodding.

"Poor sweet baby, I'm gonna take it so, so slow with you. We've got all night, OK?"

Dean pulled her gently to his bare chest, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. Alexa found the tension that she had built up inside her drain away at his caress. He then held her face in his hands and ever so gently kissed her trembling lips.

"So, so sweet', he murmured. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring it with care. Alexa tried to copy him and he grinned against her lips. "Good girl, you like that," he stated. Alexa, in fact, did not want him to stop kissing her. Even with her limited experience she knew she was in the hands of an expert. He was an amazing kisser and took his time with her, making sure she was comfortable before moving on.

"Let's get you naked, I want to see your body," Dean told her.

She nervously complied and very carefully he undressed her, all the while stroking her skin with the tips of his fingers causing her to moan softly. Laying side by side, he kissed her neck and collarbone.

"So beautiful," he crooned, his eyes locked on hers as he circled his finger around a nipple which leapt up at his touch. "And responsive," he added before bending his head and sucking softly on first one then the other nipple causing shock waves through Alexa's body.

"Give me your hand," Dean told her and as she complied he gently held it against his chest then moved it slowly down over his rock hard golden stomach, tracing the V on his hips and finally rested her hand on his hard cock. She pulled away in shock, her breathing ragged but he didn't force her to touch it again, his eyes glinted with amusement though and so feeling more confident she tentatively placed her hand back on it, feeling its shape and texture.

Dean groaned lightly as she squeezed it gently and fingered it flutteringly. "Is it nice when I do that?" she asked.

"Bliss baby, keep going."

"It's so hard but also soft and silky, especially at the top," she told him, strafing her thumb and rubbing the dew that was seeping out all over its head.

"Uh huh," Dean breathed.

With her hand playing with his cock, he kissed her again. This time a little deeper and more passionately encouraged by her enthusiast response.

"It's time I felt you baby," he growled. "Never been touched. You've no idea how hot you're making me, do you? Sweet, sweet girl."

Alexa's nerves were subsiding quickly as she succumbed to him. He was making her feel so damn good that she wondered why she had ever felt afraid of doing this. He stroked her flat stomach softly and locked his gorgeous blue eyes on hers as he moved his hand down to her pussy, exploring it and fingering her folds. Sliding two fingers in, she groaned and jumped slightly but he found to his delight that she was soaking for him.

"I wanna see your face when I make you come for me baby, don't look away from me," he demanded.

To soften the shock of what he was about to do, he kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth as simultaneously his fingers slid in to her tight, wet entrance.

"Aaah," she cried.

"OK?" Dean whispered.

"Yesss, oh God," she hissed.

Her hands gripped the bed sheet as he kissed her again, harder this time all the while circling his thumb on what she had just found out was her clit!

"Oh Dean, Dean," she moaned loudly.

"Yes baby, just let it happen," he told her while increasing the pressure on her sensitive nub.

"It feels so good, it feels so good Dean," she cried out.

Dean silenced her with his tongue, this time dominating her mouth more aggressively. He flicked his thumb again and again and scissored his two fingers inside her, twisting and thrusting and she came hard and fast for the first time ever crying out his name over and over.

"Good, sweet, hot girl," he crooned. "You ready now?"

Breathless, flushed and orgasmic she felt a need that she had never felt before. It was something animalistic and deep from within that made her say "Please, I want you, I need you."

"Are you sure?" He asked her as he lined his cock up and gently rubbed against her clit.

"Yes," she gasped. "But Dean, it's so big..."

"I'm not going it hurt you I promise baby, OK. Do you trust me?" he said softly.

Alexa nodded, her body tensed in preparation for this moment and Dean crooned at her, praising her and gently kissing her as he inched his way inside her.

"Ooooh," she whimpered, he hands gripping his shoulders as he felt his hardness enter her, filling her completely. It felt strange but good.

Dean groaned, man she felt good, her pussy was tight and hot and wet. When he was seated to the hilt, he moved slowly backwards.

"Is that good baby? Am I hurting you?"

"Yes, no," she breathed and to his surprise she raked her hands down his strong back, settled them on his spectacular ass and encouraged him to thrust faster and harder into her.

"Naughty girl," he laughed and continued to move quicker, then circling his hips and grinding them harder against her pussy, he connected with her already sensitive clit.

"Dean, Dean," she cried out. "I think I'm..., I'm... Oh god yes..."

Dean felt a surge of triumph as she quivered and convulsed over his dick and felt himself give in to his own release letting it sweep over him. Both panting and coming down from the high, Dean kissed her again his cock still inside her.

Stroking her hair, he gazed in to her eyes.

"There," he told her. "That's how your first time should be."

The End


End file.
